1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application of a cooling fan, and more particularly, to a method of cleaning dust using a cooling fan of a computer and a related dust-cleaning device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, most computers are thin, small and lightweight; they are high speed, highly efficient computing platforms. To increase the operating speeds of computers, electronic components in the computer need to operate at their maximum efficiencies. When the electronic components in the computer operate at their maximum efficiencies, the working frequencies of the electronic components are increased correspondingly. In order to avoid the high temperature damage that may result from high working frequencies, the manufacturer of the computer usually utilizes a cooling fan to reduce the temperature of the electronic components.
The cooling fan brings cooler air from outside the computer into the inside of the computer to reduce the temperature of the electronic components. However, the cooling fan also brings dust into the computer. Since the electronic components in the computer are compactly and tightly arranged for size reduction purposes, the air flow within the computer may be blocked, and the dust may collect on the cooling fan and/or the electronic components. Moreover, the dust is difficult to vent from the computer, since the air flow is obstructed.
When the cooling fan and/or the electronic components have collected a large amount of dust, the efficiency of the cooling fan is reduced (for example, the rotational speed of the cooling fan slows) because the cooler air flow brought by the cooling fan is reduced, which means the cooling efficiency is reduced as well. Consequently, it becomes more difficult to cool the electronic components, the efficiency of the computer is reduced and the electronic components may be damaged by the resultant high temperatures.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method of cleaning dust using a cooling fan of a computer and a related dust-cleaning device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.